


Dragon's Nest

by starrywolf101



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Silly, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Charles is missing, and General Galeforce knows where to find him.Could be interpreted as Henry/Charles
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	Dragon's Nest

General Galeforce was sick of the complaints of stolen items. It started with small, not very necessary things before steadily becoming larger,important items. One time, a whole twenty monitors were stolen. They were found in a conference room a few hours later, all hooked up with changed backgrounds. The backgrounds formed a very large face, and it was kinda impressive nobody found them sooner.

Luckily, out of all the stolen items, never once were any weapons, or mission important items, taken.

Still, the General was tired of all the complaints, and he knew there wasn't much he could do to fix it. Afterall, it's not like he could help it if they had two bored thieves. 

Eventually, the case of The Missing Helicopter Pilot was enough to make Galeforce put his foot down. While it was only unusual for Charles to not show up, it was something else entirely when there was no message from him indicating any planned absence. No note, no phone call, no nothing. When it came to attention that Charles was missing, the General himself went to confront the thieves. Problem was, it was a little hard to find them. Searching section after section, he finally found them in Charles' on-base apartment. 

"Stickmin, Rose, where is my pilot." It wasn't a question. Ellie was chilling on the couch, and simply pointed towards the closed door.

"You might wanna prepare yourself, Henry's gone full dragon in there." That was the only explanation given. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if Ellie was being serious or not… she had a really good poker face. Sometimes she would be bullshitting, and gave away nothing to differentiate it from when she told the truth. The only ones who could tell the difference were Charles and Henry.

Galeforce grunted and walked over to the door. He could hear a hushed voice on the other side, and assumed it must've been Charlie. Henry didn't speak, well not unless he really wanted to. The General opens the door and is met with quite the unusual scene. There was Charles, in bed and surrounded by all kinds of shiny things. Henry was beside him in a chair, frozen in the middle of signing and staring straight at Galeforce. Well, glaring was more accurate. Charles looked sheepish, and pretty embarrassed. The shiny things ranged from stickers and plastic, to polished coins and utensils, to most definitely stolen jewelry. Huh, like a dragon's horde, with Charles being the center of it.

"Do I even want to know?" Galeforce raised an eyebrow. 

"Sorry, Sir," Charles apologized. His voice was all scratchy and quiet. "I got sick, and Henry freaked. I was planning on sending a message, but he wouldn't even let me leave the bed." 

Suddenly, Henry starts signing again, trying to refute the claim that he 'Freaked'. He's cut off from Ellie in the other room: 

"Henry, you wouldn't even leave the room unless I took your place to watch him! Stop denying it!"

Defeated, Henry stops his frantic signing. Instead, digging through his bag of things, and pulling out another sticker. He sticks it onto Charles' arm. It was a shiny helicopter sticker.

Galeforce takes one more look at Henry and Charles before coming to a decision. "I expect to see you back on base next week." That seemed to mildly distress the pilot, but Henry definitely looked relieved. While Charles probably would miss the few days he won't get to fly, Galeforce was sure that the thieves could keep him entertained enough. "And next time, Henry, don't kidnap anybody else. You could've at least sent a heads up." 

With that, the General leaves. Ellie gives a lazy wave, and he nods in return. Once he was alone again in his office, he had a good chuckle. Charles had his hands full with those two.


End file.
